


Azor's Legacy: Episode 1

by The_Foxwolf



Series: Azor's Legacy [1]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: RPG, Ravnica, Role-Playing Game, Table Top Role Playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Foxwolf/pseuds/The_Foxwolf
Summary: This is a transcription of the campaign I am running set on Ravnica.The party are employees of Tezzeret's Infinite Consortium and have been assigned to find and retrieve the ten Powerstones that Azor once use to lock Ravnica out of the multi-verse.As anyone who has ever played a Table-Top Role Playing game, things can get really funny as player characters go on their way through the world and have their adventures.This is their story.(I tried to stay as true to the actual story as I could. I had to take a couple of creative liberties to make this story more presentable and easier to read for an audience. None of these creative liberties detract from what actually happened nor add things that did not happen. I merely added some imagery and cut out some irrelevant scenes.)





	

First Session Breakdown

The party has been assigned by Tezzeret, as employees of the Infinite Consortium, to find the ten Powerstones that Azor once used to lock Ravnica out of the multi-verse. The Consortium is able to give them the locations of five to start with. They gather together at Sephara’s Inn on Oak Street.  
  
As a group they decide to go after the Golgari and Orzhov Powerstone first. The Orzhov one is a museum piece in the Curo museum, a building whose contents belong to the Orzhov Prelate Milana. The Golgari Powerstone is somewhere in the Undercity, forgotten.  
  
Their plans for the Orzhov Powerstone is to find an event at the museum at which they can use to sneak in and snatch the Powerstone. They discover that a crime lord named Jotun would be hosting his birthday party in the upper floor of the museum and the party decides to find a way into the catering of the party to get their way in.

Second Session Transcript

“So how do we go about getting the Golgari Powerstone?” Snix-Snax asked scratching at the peach fuzz of his leathery goblin neck. “The Undercity is huge and it could be anywhere.”  
  
“We first we need to find a way to get down into the Undercity.” Nardin replied, sipping on his cider. “The entrances we know of are blocked by the Golgari. The others are owned by the Dimir, and we don’t want to use those entrances anyways.”  
  
Roric nodded his head as he lifted his own cider to his mouth, “Maybe we should just go talk to them. See if they can let us inside.”  
  
“What story would we use to get past them?” Nardin asked.  
  
“I know. We can tell them that we dropped a Beat down the sewer and we want to go pick it up!”  
  
With the unblinking eyes of his Merfolk kind, Nardin stared at Snix-Snax incredulously. “Are you kidding?”  
  
“Snix-Snax is right though. We do need to find a way in and that idea is as good as any.”  
  
Nardin sighs and sets down his mug. “It’s the only idea presented so far.”  
  
“Exactly why it’s as good an idea as any.” Snix-Snax said smugly.  
  
“We need a real plan.” Nardin says.  
  
“How about we tell them we intend to move into the Undercity. New residents, huh?” Roric offers. “That is bound to get their attention.  
  
“Oh yeah. They’re going to believe that us, three Overcity people, want to go live in the Undercity. Right.” Snix-Snax says.  
  
For a moment the party remains silent, unsure of what else they can do. Until Roric suggests something none of them had thought of before.  
  
“How about we go up to one of the entrances and just ask to go in?”  
  
Two pairs of wide eyes stare at him from across the table.  
  
“Roric.” Nardin begins, “You are the most brilliant human I have ever met.”  
  
“Not sure that’s saying much.” Snix-Snax mutters to himself.  
  
“Hey there,” Sephara says, making the rounds. She graces them with her sweet smile. “Is everything still alright? Do any of you need any refills?”  
  
“I would, madam.” Roric replies, holding up his empty mug.  
  
She brushes her fingers along his as she takes his cup and gives him a wink. “I’ll be right back then.”  
  
“You know, she’s not bad looking for an elf, Roric.” Snix-Snax says, watching her go.”  
  
“I suppose that, coming from a goblin, that must mean something.” Nardin says, sipping on his cider.  
  
“Yeah. Yeah, she’s pretty great isn’t she?” He muses. “Say. Should we go on then right after and speak to the guards at the gate of the Golgari then?”  
  
“But what about the Orzhov Powerstone? Shouldn’t we go take care of that first? At least sign up for a job there before we go?” Nardin asks.  
  
“Right. Good idea.” Roric says.  
  
“Here you go.” Sephara says handing Roric a new mug. Her sunrise eyes catch his and she gives him a warm smile.  
  
“Thanks, my lady.” Roric says, takes a sip, and settles back into his chair.  
  
Sephara stands there a moment, lets out just the tiniest of huffs and heads back to the bar.  
  
Snix-Snax and Nardin just stare at him. Dumbfounded. Roric shrugs his shoulders, unsure of what their body language is trying to tell him. The goblin lowers his head, slowly shaking it, while Nardin finishes his cider and says, “Off we go then, as soon as you finish your drink.”  
  
____ 

  


Before taking off on their next mission, they stop by Doc Brown’s Enchanting Shop. The grey scaled elderly Viashino approaches them, lightly leaning on his oak staff, and extends a slender claw at them.  
  
“Welcome to Doc Brown’s Enchanting Shop. I am Doc Brown. This is my Enchanting Shop.”  
  
Roric shakes his hand, ever so gingerly, and replies, “Sure looks nice in here.”  
  
“Lots of clothes and staves.” Snix-Snax observes.  
  
“Of course.” Nardin says, rolling his eyes. “It’s an Enchanting Shop. What did you expect?”  
  
“Please, come in. How can I help you young men today?”  
  
“I’m looking for some gear do you mind if I take a look?” Snix-Snax says, already moving toward the leather armor section.  
  
“Go right ahead, young one.” Doc Brown says, his kind smile deepening the wrinkles beside his dull orange eyes, faded as much as the sheen of his scales. “And you? Would the two of you like anything?”  
  
“Uh..no. Thank you.” Nardin says, cooly.  
  
“And you, young man?”  
  
“Nothing right now, thanks. Just here with my friends.”  
  
Doc Brown bobs his head. “It is always nice to have visitors. Such a pleasure to speak with young folk these days. So often people just come in to buy and leave, without so much as stopping for a polite chat.”  
  
“Yeah, isn’t that something?” Nardin replies, absentmindedly.  
  
“Well it is nice to meet you, Doc Brown.”  
  
“Hey Doc,” Snix-Snax says carrying an enchanted helmet and an enchanted Leather Strap Armor. “I found these excellent items. How much would this cost me?”  
  
“Ah. Well. I can price each of those at 70 Beats each.”  
  
“How about 60?” Snix-Snax replies, putting on his sweetest smile.  
  
“Please. Don’t rob an old man like me. Such cruelty.”  
  
Snix-Snax pauses a moment, his shifty eyes darting around as he racks his brain for a way to get on his way. “How about sixty each and I promise I’ll only come to you for my magic items needs from now on?”  
  
Doc Brown grins, his entire disposition lighting up. “Deal young man. It will be a pleasure to have the chance to talk to you each time you come.”  
  
“Trusting old sucker.” Snix-Snax mutters to himself, hiding his smirk.  
  
Too pleased with the transaction to pay attention, Doc Brown didn’t even notice as he walked back to his register to complete the sale.  
  
______

  


They arrive at the nearest Golgari Guildgate they know of, hoping that they can talk their way in. They approach the intimidating structure and find a gentle old centaur tending to his garden that occupies the entire space beneath the Guildgate and a good stretch into the tunnels beyond.  
  
“Hello, young men. Are you lost?” He asks.  
  
Snix-Snax answers his question with one of his own. “Why would we be lost?”  
  
“This entrance is locked away from public entrance. In fact, all Golgari Guildgates are monitored and secured. You’d have to find another way in. Perhaps one not occupied by the Dimir or abandoned by the Golgari.”  
  
“I see. Thank you for your time.” Nardin says with a tone of finality. Snix-Snax and Roric give him a puzzled expression but shrug and bid their farewells.  
  
______

  


At the Sunshine Catering Company, the group elects Roric to go and approach the receptionist. “Hello madame.” He begins.  
  
The pretty goblin woman with shoulder length red hair brushes a lock away from her face and responds, “How can I help you?”  
  
“I was interested in signing up for a job. Do you happen to have any big catering parties any time soon?”  
  
“We do have large parties, in fact. And I’d be happy to take your resume and send it to processing. It will be a two to four week background check and interview process. If you pay a transaction fee of fifty Beats we can expedite the background check down to two days.”  
  
“Oh. Um. Is there any chance I can be hired right on maybe? So I can help out with some of the bigger catering?”  
  
“Slow down there. You’d need to be hired first. Then, you’d go through several days of training. A few more shadowing. Then another week of catering to small and easy places such as school lunches or low level board meetings.”  
  
“Wow. Umm… okay. How about I just leave you with my contact information and you let me know in case you need some emergency help or something. Would that be okay?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“No. That would not be okay.”  
  
“Umm-“  
  
“You think you’re the first to try to pull this stunt?”  
  
“Wait, what?”  
  
“Did you honestly think you could get hired, trained, and set out to a specific major catering event in a couple weeks?”  
  
“Erm-“  
  
“What made you think you could off this stunt? You think this is some kind of Jameson Bondine picture show where everything conveniently works out for you?”  
  
“Look ma`m-“  
  
“Do you have any idea how suspicious you are right now? Seriously. You think you’re the first person with their little posse to try this ludicrous plan?”  
  
“Ma`m-“  
  
“Have a nice day sir. You can let yourself out.”  
  
“Umm…okay…I’ll be, um, going now.”  
  
Roric walks back to his friends. His demeanor provides more than enough information about how the conversation went. Snix-Snax sees an opportunity. “So…how did it go?”  
  
Eyes vacant, Roric merely replies, “I need a drink.”  
  
_____ 

  


Back at the Oak Street Inn, Roric attempt to wash away his embarrassment in alcohol. Unfortunately, his military history in the Legion keeps him away from the stronger stuff and makes him drink very slowly. There is no way the alcohol has any effect.  
  
Sephara approaches the table and sees Roric’s pathetic and defeated form. Immediately walks and takes a seat next to him. “What happened? Are you alright, Roric?”  
  
“He kinda got trashed today.” Snix-Snax says around the mouthful of bread to which Nardin replies with a glare.  
  
She places strokes his arm comfortingly. “Tell me what happened.”  
  
He looks up into her eyes, tears in his. “A-A goblin lady was mean to me today.”  
  
Snix-Snax nearly chokes on his bread, laughing.  
  
Sephara scrutinizes his face, looking for any sign of sarcasm. “Umm… I’m sorry to hear it? Um… there, there? It’ll be alright?”  
  
Nardin snorts and does a poor job keeping his snicker to himself.  
  
“You don’t understand, Sepahra. She didn’t just refuse me. She…destroyed me.” Roric explains.  
  
She starts to chuckle, realizing that Roric is serious. “You are so…endearing,” she says, setting her hand on top of his.  
  
“Can I get a refill on this please?” he asks absently.  
  
“Of course. I’m sure you need it after all this verbal abuse.” She chuckles to herself and heads off back to the bar.  
  
Snix-Snax and even Nardin break out in wild laughter to which Roric responds with a puzzled look and shake of the head.  
  
Sephara returns with the drink. “Here you go, you big softie. Cheer up now.” She says with a sweet smile.  
  
Roric nods to her and take a long draught. She wrinkles her nose and leaves.  
  
Nardin rolls his eyes and presses his fingers against his temples. “Could you be any more-“ he mutters to himself, louder than he intended but is interrupted by a burst from Roric.  
  
“So what is the plan now? We have no way into the event where we would have our chance to steal the Orzhov Powerstone from the Curo museum and no way into the Undercity. What do we do now? I”  
  
"We could just kill the centaur." Hardin suggests. "It's what we said we would do if things didn't work out."  
  
"Please Nardin. We can't kill the centaur. That's not right."  
  
"Roric." Snix-Snax says, "We work for the Infinite Consortium. Obeying local laws really aren't something we care for.  
  
"That doesn't mean I don't have a conscious."  
  
In walks in a pale young woman and meanders towards the bar, slender with short black hair and bright lips, who somehow manages to get Roric’s attention. His mind perhaps looking for anything to distract him from his momentary misery.  
  
Snix-Snax slams his palms on the table and looks at him incredulously. “This isn’t even funny anymore Nardin.”  
  
“This is just sad.” Nardin replies.  
  
“Hello…” Roric whispers to himself. “Who is that?”  
  
“Looks kinda young for you, Roric. She couldn’t be more than sixteen or maybe seventeen.” Nardin says, raising an eyebrow in warning.  
  
A cruel smile crawls onto Snix-Snax’s face. “Go talk to her, Roric. She looks a little street smart. Like she might know someway into that event. Ask her. Maybe she knows something that can help.”  
  
Nardin huffs at the idea. But, inexplicably, Roric doesn’t hear the malice or ridicule in Snix-Snax’s voice.  
  
“Yeah. You’re right. I’ll be right back.”  
  
The Merfolk raises his arms in surrender. “That’s it. Fine. I’m done with this man. How could he be so-“  
  
“Quiet, Nardin. This is going to be good.” Snix-Snax interrupts, rubbing his palms together, his cruel smile turning into an evil grin.  
  
Roric tries to casually work his way over to her but it turns into more of a beeline straight to her. Roughly, he sits down on the stool beside her, facing Sephara as she prepares a meal for one of her customers.  
  
“So…hello there.” Roric begins, addressing the young woman. “How-how’s your day going?”  
  
She turns to him and giggles. “It’s going well now. I just saw a really cute soldier looking guy.”  
  
“Oh yeah? Who-who might that be?” He asks, sweat starting to bead his brow.  
  
Again, she giggles and playfully slaps his arm, her fingers rebounding against his biceps. “You, silly. So hi. Nice to meet you.”  
  
“Oh, um… hi.” She starts to giggle again, uncontrollably. “Is something the matter?”  
  
“No.” She replies, her eyes working their way up to his face. “I just made a joke. I said I saw you.” Her giggles turn into a laugh, punctuated with snort little snorts. “I’m blind, you see. I couldn’t see you.”  
  
Roric shakes his head and berates himself. He had noticed that her eyes were uncommonly bright and white but he hadn’t even realized she had no pupils or irises. “Oh… I see what you did there. You even made a pun there.”  
  
“Yup. See? I’m clever like that.”  
  
Sephara finishes preparing the plate and turns around to find Roric talking with her. Completely unnoticed by Roric, she grips the plate until her knuckles turn white. With a small stomp of her foot, she hurriedly takes off to deliver her plate.  
  
Nardin sees this happen, shakes his head, and stands up. “Nope. I’m not doing this. I cannot just sit back and watch Roric ruin himself anymore.”  
  
“Hold on Nardin! This is just getting good! Sit down! Sit down!”  
  
“No, Snix-Snax. Look at what you got him in.”  
  
“He _chose_ to listen to me. _He_ made the decision. That’s not on me.”  
  
“You’re right. It’s _his_ fault for taking advice from a goblin.” Nardin snaps.  
  
Snix-Snax leans back in his chair and nods his head sagely. “No arguing with that.”  
  
Nardin trots over towards Roric and fakes a fall as he nears. He fails miserably, making it terribly obvious it was an intentional fall. Roric notices and the young woman tilts her head in his direction.  
  
“Are you alright there, Nardin?” Roric asks.  
  
“Yes, yes. I am fine. Um… I’m going to head back to the table now.”  
  
“Alright. I’ll see you there in a little while.”  
  
Nardin takes his seemingly eternally long walk back to the table with Snix-Snax guffawing the whole time.  
  
“So… what’s your name?” The young woman asks.  
  
“Roric. Roric of the Karmen District. Yours?”  
  
“Miranda. I own the music shop across the street. Pleasure to meet you.”  
  
“I’ve never seen you here before. What brings you here?”  
  
Nardin lets out breath. “What is he doing? He is supposed to be getting information out of her, not flirting!”  
  
“Hold on!” Snix-Snax says, slapping the merfolks’ arm excitedly. “Sephara is coming back!”  
  
“He’s dead.” Nardin whispers. “Yup. That’s it. We’re going to get kicked out of the inn and never be let back in.”  
  
“ _He_ put himself into this position. _He chose_ to flirt with her. That was _his_ decision.” Snix-Snax says to Nardin. “Here we go!”  
  
Sephara arrives back at the bar and lets out a long breath and, forced through her teeth says, “Hello. How can I help you?”  
  
“Barkeep!” Roric calls out to her, far too loudly since she’s standing just across the bar. “Get this woman a drink please.”  
  
Eyebrow twitching, Sephara says, “What would the _young_ woman want to drink?”  
  
“I’ve never had any alcohol before. That’s why this is my first time here. I just turned 17. The legal drinking age in the Tenth District here… and the legal cut off for adult dating.” She says, brushing up against him.  
  
More nervous sweating. Roric, miraculously maintains his composure. “Um… um… barkeep!” Sephara visibly flinches, trembling with pent up emotion. “Get this woman a peach Snapps please.”  
  
“Right away,” Sephara replies, her trembling escalating to quaking.  
  
“So. Um. I was wondering. If you wanted to talk a bit. Get to know about each a bit.”  
  
“What else have we been doing this whole time, if not that? You’re so…silly, Roric of the Karmen district.”  
  
“Yeah so…um…do you-you have any time right now so we can have a meal or something?”  
  
“Finally” Nardin says, setting his palm firmly down on that table where he has been watching from across the room. “I thought he had forgotten.”  
  
“Wait for it, Nardin. This is gonna get better.” Snix-Snax says, peeling an orange Sephara had brought with his plate earlier.  
  
Sephara turns around and hands Miranda her drink. “Anything else, you require?”  
  
“No, ma`m. I think she’s fine.” Roric answers.  
  
Without peeling her eyes off Miranda, Sephara snaps back, “I was talking to _her_.”  
  
“Um, no thank you. I can’t stay much longer.” Miranda says, sipping on her drink. She flinches at the unfamiliar flavor, pauses for a second as she considers, and decides to go on and enjoy the rest of the drink. “I have work to get back to soon.”  
  
“Is that so?” Sephara says, fingers drumming on the bar. “Roric here was trying to get a job earlier. Tell me he was roughly rejected.”  
  
Miranda giggles and turns to him, “Is that so? How bad was it?”  
  
Plan backfiring, Sepahra unintentionally stomps her foot again and takes off to busy herself by checking in on the rest of her customers.  
  
Roric pulls at his collar as Sepahra walks away. “Um. Yeah. It was bad. So-So you have work soon? I was hoping we could have a little bit of a longer chat.”  
  
She raises an eyebrow and takes a sip of her drink. “So forward of you, mister Roric.” Miranda turns her face toward him, giving him a smile so seductive even _Roric_ could see. An involuntary shiver runs up his spine, though he is unsure whether it is because he liked it or because some part of his subconscious has pieced together the mess he is in.  
  
“I like it.” She adds.  
  
“Wait-um-no-er-I mean”  
  
“I get off work tonight at eight. How about we meet up at Tiki’s Blended Fruit Drink stand. It’s literally just a few feet outside.”  
  
“Um…wait…I mean.”  
  
“Sweet. I will see you then, Roric.” She grins wolfishly and stands up. “I have to get back to work now. I’ll see you tonight.”  
  
Swaying her hips as much as she can, which unfortunately translates into a pathetic attempt as she’s completely inexperienced at it, she leaves.  
  
“What have I gotten myself into?” He looks up and see Sepahra staring at him, wide eyed.  
  
He notices her expression. “What happened? Is something wrong?”  
  
Nardin slaps the table in frustration. “Are you serious? Our knight is dead. That’s it. Sephara is going to strip his guts out and you and me will never be allowed back into the Oak Street Inn. We’re gonna have to find another frontline fighter, Snix-Snax.”  
  
The goblin sighs. “Fine. I’ll go rescue him”  
  
Snix-Snax trots over to them and says, “Hey Sephara. Let me explain for my friend here-“  
  
Keeping her piercing eyes on Roric, she snaps back with enough ferocity to put a crocodile to shame. “I am having a conversation with _Roric_ right now. Goodbye.”  
  
Snix-Snax pales, turns on his heel, and swiftly returns to his table. “You’re right.” He says, taking a seat. “He’s dead.”  
  
“Sephara,” Roric begins, truly concerned. “What is that matter? You look angry.”  
  
“Oh yeah? I wonder why that would be.”  
  
A customer approaches her and taps her on the shoulder, “Excuse me ma`am. Can I-“  
  
The elf turns to the customer with a glare that would turn even a gorgon to stone. In the blink of an eye, the customer flees back to his table. She storms her way back around the bar, taking a moment to find the words she wants to say.  
  
Roric takes a good long look at her and gets a general impression that she is mad at him. “If I have offended you, Sephara, in any way-“  
  
She whirls on him, slamming her palms against the bar. “You think you offended me huh?”  
  
“Listen. I didn’t mean to.”  
  
“That _girl_ walks in here and in less than a minute you start flirting with her. Do you have any idea how long-“ she pauses pressing a fist against her forehead. Words become impossible to form.  
  
“Let me make it up to you. How can I fix whatever it is that you think I have done?”  
  
Snix-Snax falls out of his chair, hugging his sides, while Nardin lays his forehead down against the table.  
  
Sepahra unintentionally lets down another stomp. “You can start by taking me out on a date.”  
  
“A date?”  
  
“Tonight. At Karl’s Grill. Eight o`clock.”  
  
Snix-Snax starts to roll around on the floor, his laughter too much for his lungs to keep up.  
  
“I’m kind of busy-“  
  
“Oh yeah?” She snaps, her eyebrows shooting up. “Busy with that Miranda girl? Yeah. That’s right. I heard.”  
  
“I really want to make it up to you, Sephara but-“  
  
“Nope.” She cuts him off. “That is your only chance. Your obliviousness is simultaneously maddeningly and endearing. But you have a choice to make. Tonight.”  
  
Roric nods stupidly. The entire waterfall of understanding crashing down on him as he comes to terms with the position he’s put himself into.  
  
She flashes him a grin so bright it would have momentarily blinded Roric’s eyes had he even noticed.  
  
Nardin rushes across the room and grabs him by the collar and drags him away without a word or a glance at Sephara.  
  
_____

  
Sephara doesn’t pay another visit to their table the rest of the time they stay there, discussing what Roric should do.  
  
At one pont, Snix-Snax suggests that Roric should go with Sephara while he and Nardin would use illusion magic to go on a date with Miranda. An idea so stupid even Roric shot it down.  
  
Their final conclusion was to turn down or reschedule his date with Miranda, having decided that they would rather lose out on an opportunity of information rather than have the innkeeper of the Oak Street Inn bring down her wrath and ruin Roric’s reputation in the 10th district. Not that they suspected that she would…just that they shouldn’t risk it.  
  
Summoning up the courage, Roric opens the doors to Miranda’s music shop. Inside, scores and scores of musical instruments reflect the afternoon sun onto his face.  
  
“Hello Roric!” Miranda calls out from across the shop. She practically skips over to him. “What brings you here so early?”  
  
“Um. How did you know it was me?”  
  
“I remembered your scent. That and I recognized the sound of your armor.”  
  
He frowns but shakes it off, chalking up his confusion to just another bout of obliviousness. “Listen. I need to cancel our date tonight. I’m sorry.”  
  
“That’s okay.”  
  
“Wait-what?”  
  
She grins at him, chuckling. “You’re so cute when you’re lost. It’s okay, Roric. We just met once today. It’s okay with me. We can try against later. Besides. I think Sepahra might just kill you if you let her down. She was soo jealous.”  
  
“She wouldn’t kill me.” He replies.  
  
“No. She’s not like that. She’s too kind and sweet to do that. But she might hold a grudge. Trust me. As a woman, I can tell you that you don’t need that kind of drama. We can hold a grudge. Especially an elf. They live for thousands of years. The last thing you need is to have Sephara hold a grudge against you.”  
  
“I’m grateful you’re so okay with this.”  
  
“This is fine. It happens. Well, not to me, but I’ve heard of it happening. Well, I guess now it has happened to me.”  
  
“So… I guess I’ll talk to you another time then and maybe we can pick back up then?”  
  
“Sure. I’ll see you then.” She says with a giggle. “See that? I did it again. Another blind joke.”  
  
Roric grins at her, forgetting she can’t see. “Bye, Miranda. Till next time.”  
  



End file.
